


Sabriel Bunker Kiss (because I'm feeling unoriginal)

by FantasyRyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Episode 13x20 coda, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Sam and Gabriel, Kissing, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, domestic sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRyder/pseuds/FantasyRyder
Summary: Takes place after 13x20 in the bunker.





	Sabriel Bunker Kiss (because I'm feeling unoriginal)

It had only been a day or so since he turbulently decided he would join dumb and dumber, and now he lived in the bunker, something Gabriel had to get used to the boys having.

When Sam entered the room the second night of Gabriel's stay, he wasn't in his usual hunter garb, which was another thing Gabriel had to get used to, as Sam normally wore layers upon layers of flannel and denim. Now, on the other hand, Sam was wearing plain sweats and a soft night sweater that paired warmly with his long freshly washed and dried hair.

The bunker and casual living had the same effect on the trickster. On normal occasions, he wore a button-up shirt and slightly uncomfortable jackets. Now Gabriel was wearing shorts and a thin, long t-shirt.

"Heya Sam, what's up?" 

Gabriel was in the middle of making his bed and had spent the days of his stay cleaning the walls of his story, so the room smelled of cleaning chemicals and Pinesol. He directed his full attention to the Winchester when he fluffed the final pillow and leaned against the drawer which he hid behind only weeks before. 

Sam had yet to respond and merely looked down. His long hair had slipped from behind his ear and now hid a portion of his face from Gabriel's line of sight.

"...? Sa-?" Gabe tilted and leaned his head aside so he could meet the hunter's downcast eyes, but was shocked when Sam suddenly leaned forward and met the archangel's soft lips.

In his confusion, Gabriel didn't reciprocate the kiss at first, merely soaking in the firmness and dominance of Sam was putting forward. After a few seconds of kissing, Sam's lips pulled away from his, wavering a millimeter from Gabes before separating further so the Hunter could look at him. His previously guilty eyes were now fearful as he waited for possible anger from Gabriel, anger he didn't get.

"Gabriel... I-I-I'm sorry, I-I don't..." Sam continued to stumble over his words in embarrassment that Gabriel quelled by resuming the kiss.


End file.
